


Queen

by WritingWeirdo



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Protective JJ (Outer Banks)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWeirdo/pseuds/WritingWeirdo
Summary: Everyone called Elizabeth Lee a princess, she was a kook after all but she wasn't just any kook, she was the daughter of Tyler Lee, owner of a multi-million-dollar company, what most don't know whether you're a kook or a pogue was that Elizabeth Lee was a princess, sure, but El Lee was a fucking queen.Outer Banks Season OneJJ Maybank Love Story
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. 𝙴𝙻𝙸𝚉𝙰𝙱𝙴𝚃𝙷 𝙻𝙴𝙴

Name: Elizabeth Riley Lee

Looks: Black hair, blue eyes

Portrayed By: Adelaide Kane

Nicknames: El (everyone)

Age: 16

D.O.B.: October 22nd, 2003

Personality: Kind, loyal, intelligent, strong, bookworm, creative, loner

Likes: Reading, dancing, music, nature, animals, the dark

Dislikes: Being alone, bullies, cheaters, liars, school, the unknown, being alone

Hobbies: Reading, dancing, going on walks

Family: Tyler Lee (father), Hazel Lee nee Jones (mother, deceased), Riley Jones (maternal uncle), Tyler Lee Jr. (Little brother), Justin Lee (Older brother)

Friends: Sarah Cameron, Jackson Bell, Harley Arch

Bio:

Hey I'm El Lee, but most know me as Elizabeth Lee, daughter of Tyler Lee and to residents of the Outerbanks a kook. I've always hated the name Elizabeth, it sounds way too fancy, Im that kind of girl, never was. By technical definition I am a kook, I come from the rich side of the Outerbanks also known as figure eight but I am not a kook. I don't get everything without lifting a finger, I'm not a spoiled brat, or a princess as everyone calls me. I work every day to survive and my older brother works even harder because we don't get things handed to us. My dad is never around and I never get a break. This summer, I had one thing I wanted to do. Prove that I am much more than a princess, much more than Elizabeth Lee, I am El Lee, a queen.


	2. 𝙲𝙰𝚂𝚃

Adelaide Kane

as

Elizabeth "El" Lee

"I'm not a princess. I'm a queen."

Robert Downey Jr.

as

Tyler Lee

"What do you want?! I'm working!"

Tiffani Thiessen

as

Hazel Lee

"I'll always love you my little El."

Thomas Doherty

as

Justin Lee  
  


"You're all grown up now, you don't need me anymore."

Rhys Matthew Bond

as

Tyler Lee Jr.

"Not another hug!"

Darren Criss

as

Riley Jones

"I'm always here kiddo."

Madison Reyes

as

Harley Arch

"That guys bad news El."

Charlie Gillespie

as

Jackson Bell

"I don't think he's that bad."

Rudy Pankow

as

JJ Maybank

"A kook and pogue? We both knew it wouldn't work."

The Rest of The Cast

as

Their Characters

Disclaimer

I do not own Outerbanks or any of its characters, it belongs to its rightful owner. I only own El and the rest of my original characters as well as their stories


	3. 𝙿𝙻𝙰𝚈𝙻𝙸𝚂𝚃

**< •~~~~~~~~~~~~~•>**

**Royals** by _Lorde_

**Woman** by _Kesha_

**Hustle** by _p!nk_

**I Did Something Bad** by _Taylor Swift_

**This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things** by _Taylor Swift_

**Thunder** by _Imagine Dragons_

**Riptide** by _Vance Joy_

**Young God** by _Halsey_

**Confident** by _Demi Lovato_

**< •~~~~~~~~~~~~~•>**

*To Be Added To*


	4. 𝙿𝚁𝙾𝙻𝙾𝙶𝚄𝙴

꧁ 𝟹𝚁𝙳 𝙿𝙴𝚁𝚂𝙾𝙽 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

Elizabeth Lee walked out of her school with a grin on her face.

School was finally over.

The wind was blowing back her black wavy hair as she walked to her car, a baby blue jeep, her car was fairly old and had a few bumps but it was hers and she loved it. She even named it Storm.

Storm was once her mother's, Hazel Lee, car when she died, it sat in the garage for years until Elizabeth decided to fix it up and make it hers when she was old enough to get her license.

She worked day and night for months to get the car back in shape but she knew it would be worth it, and of course, it wasn't just her working on it, her older brother, Justin Lee, helped her.

Her father, the most well-known of the Lee family, Tyler Lee, didn't approve of their mission to save Storm, he said it was a piece of junk and had threatened to send it to the junkyard several times but never did.

He still didn't agree with her decision to fix up the 'piece of junk' and often made comments about the car, stating that he didn't know why she liked the piece of junk so much or saying that the second she got in an accident in the car, it would be gone.

Elizabeth never got in an accident, and even if she ever did, she would make sure her father would never know.

Elizabeth got into her car, using the handle to pull herself up before throwing her backpack into the backseat.

She was just about to close her door when her friend, Jackson or Jack Bell, called out to her, "El!" Her hand paused as she looked over to find Jackson rushing to her car with her other friend, Harley Arch, walking behind him calmly. "Ellie!" He called once more.

Elizabeth sighed and pushed her door fully open before hopping out and walking up to the boy, who immediately stopped in his tracks and kneeled, hands on his knees, and began to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Jack?" She asked curiously, he probably just wants a ride to Taco Bell or something... She huffed, glaring at a strand of her hair that fell in her face as Harley walked up to them.

"There's a party." Harley told her friend in a bored tone, Jackson breathed heavily as he pointed to her in agreement.

Elizabeth furrowed her brows. "A party?"

Jackson finally caught his breath, standing straight with one last deep breath. "A keg down at the beach, everyone's going." He told her.

Elizabeth nodded, realizing what's going on. "And let me guess you don't have a ride." She pointed out.

Jackson smiled sheepishly in response, neither denying or agreeing with her statement which gave more of an answer than anything.

Elizabeth let out an exaggerated sigh. "Guys I have work and not to mention if my dad finds out—"

"Your dad's not gonna find out," Harley rolled her eyes, "and besides we both know he doesn't care about anything you do."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks Har." She responded with a huff.

Harley raised a brow. "Well am I wrong?"

Elizabeth sighed. "When is it?" She asked Jackson who grinned triumphantly.

"Six o'clock!" He chimed happily.

Elizabeth nodded, her work ended at five-thirty today so at least it wouldn't screw with her job. "Alright, meet at Harley's." She told him.

Harley, Jackson, and Elizabeth all lived rather close to each other, Elizabeth was five minutes from Harley and ten from Jackson. Harley's house was in the middle of the two houses and was usually the go-to spot to meet up.

Elizabeth waited for her friends to nod in agreement before hopping in her car and driving away with nothing but a wave in their direction.

That day, summer began for everyone in the Outerbanks and Figure Eight, and everyone had plans for their summers, most were to get drunk, find love or simply have fun, but Elizabeth had always prided herself in being different.

Elizabeth was a princess by birth but she wanted to be more. She wanted to be a queen. And this summer, she would make it happen.

This summer, Elizabeth Lee would become El Lee, A Queen.

Falling in love was not part of her plan.

꧁ 𝟽𝟹𝟺 𝚆𝙾𝚁𝙳𝚂 ꧂


	5. 𝙾𝙽𝙴

𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙵𝙸𝚁𝚂𝚃 𝙼𝙴𝙴𝚃𝙸𝙽𝙶

**< ~~~~•~~~~>**

꧁ 𝟹𝚁𝙳 𝙿𝙴𝚁𝚂𝙾𝙽 𝙿𝙾𝚅 ꧂

Elizabeth stepped out of her jeep with her blue Jean jacket wrapped tightly around her. Despite it being summer, the cold of the night air was just too cold for the young girl, though her friends always had teased her about how easily she got cold so perhaps it was just her.

Elizabeth looked around the party curiously, there were people all over from all types of groups, most had formed little circles. The other kooks were the farthest from the pogues who stood by the kegs, some were handing out drinks, others were talking or watching, then there were the misfits, either kooks who didn't know or care about being different or the visitors, people who didn't know anything about the island and the different groups and their rivalry and just wanted some drinks.

Elizabeth wished she was one of them.

Someone who didn't know anything about the Outerbanks and was just here for a good time, someone that didn't have to get involved in any of the drama.

"You ready?" Harley called with a grin from beside her snapping Elizabeth out of it.

"Yeah." She answered before she even looked at her friend. Upon noticing the absence of Jack, she spoke again, "Where did Jack run off to?"

Harley snorted. "Where do you think?" She nodded over to the kegs where Jack was currently waiting in line for a drink while eying every and any girl nearby, kook, pogue, or visitor.

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head. "What are you gonna do?" She asked curiously.

Harley shrugged, unsure herself. "Get a drink, flirt with boys, and have fun." She told her with a smirk. Elizabeth chuckled. "What about you?" Harley asked. "You gonna get a drink?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Someone's gotta drive you drunks home." She told her friend teasingly.

Truthfully, Elizabeth didn't like alcohol in the slightest, before moving to the Outerbanks she avoided it at all costs, once she moved here she decided she would rather force herself to be around drinks than lose friends (again). Her friends would never force her to be around it if they knew of her hatred of the substance, but they didn't know, she had never told them, and she wasn't planning on telling them anytime soon.

Her excuse was always a logical one, before her car it was someone's gotta be sober, or help them find their ways home, then she got her car fixed up and she had even more of a reason to stay away from it.

Harley shook her head, taking off her sandals before she began to walk away, halfway down the short hill of sand, she turned back to her friend, sandals in hand, "Some advice?" She didn't wait for her friend to respond before she spoke her advice, "For one night, let loose, have fun!"

Harley once again didn't wait for her response as she turned back and continued on her way to get a drink.

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head. She stayed on the top of the hill for a while, where she was safe from... everything.

She watched the party, wishing she could be like them, carefree and wild, she really wished she could let loose and have fun like her friends always told her, but she couldn't. She's Elizabeth Lee, after all, if she screwed up, even once, her face would be plaster on magazine articles all over the world, and her father would call her a disappointment, like he did when she snuck out of school and got caught, not by her school, but by paparazzi.

Elizabeth sighed one last time before she went down the hill to join the party, once she was down the hill, she took off her shoes, enjoying the feel of sand in her toes as she headed to the keg.

She wouldn't drink the liquid, she wouldn't even take a sip, but to blend in with this crowd, she would need to have something in her hand, and it would be a good weapon if anybody dared mess with her. Elizabeth smirked at the thought as she got in the short, unorganized line.

Harley and Jackson had already gotten their drinks and were off chatting with girls and boys alike, hoping to find the right one, for the night at least.

Before Elizabeth knew it she was being greeted by a pogue she recognized as JJ Maybank. She had never met the boy before, but she knew of him. He was a flirt.

"Hey there." JJ greeted with a grin that showed off his split lip, he had a red solo cup in his hand which he handed to her before filling it with the alcohol. "I haven't seen you before." He pointed out.

Elizabeth looked him in the eyes for the first time that night and smirked. "Maybe I didn't want you to see me." She retorted playfully, unlike herself but Harley did tell her to let loose.

JJ chuckled looking the girl over before he snapped his fingers. "You're Elizabeth Lee." Elizabeth flinched at the use of her full name. "Daughter of that billionaire dude." He continued.

Elizabeth purses her lips. "Well am I right?" JJ asked with a smirk.

"I prefer El." She told him.

JJ's eyes widened before he quickly recovered hiding his surprise with a flirty smirk. "Is that so?" He asked.

"It is." Elizabeth replied.

JJ hummed looking the girl over once more. "You're hot." He noted. "Wanna get out of here?"

Elizabeth scoffed and was about to turn him down when a guy that Elizabeth unfortunately recognized as Topper came over.

"Hey!" He shouted at JJ despite not hearing the conversation or knowing what's going on.

"What the hell are you doing?" He questioned JJ stiffly, glaring at the boy.

"Relax Top, just having fun." JJ told the boy who grew angrier at the reply while Elizabeth watched in amusement and curiosity, she was pissed with Topper (always was) however she couldn't help but wonder what the blond Pogue would do.

"Stay away from her." Topper hissed before looking at Elizabeth sternly, his look similar to a parent's scolding look. "You should stay away from this guy Liz, he's just a waste of time. You're so much better than him."

Elizabeth raised a brow at this. "Don't you have a girlfriend Topper?" She asked dangerously calm as she handed JJ her cup.

Topper smirked. "Yeah, Sarah Cameron." He flaunted.

Elizabeth grinned innocently. "And would she like to know that you're over here flirting with someone so much better?" She eyed him as he scoffed.

"Look I'm just trying to help you here Lee." Topper told her sternly.

Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "Help me?" She repeated. "There's one thing you need to know right now Topper, I don't need anyone's help, nor do I want it, and I certainly don't want your help." Before Topper could react in any way to her words, her fist was colliding with his face.

Topper stumbled back, his hand going to the place she had punched as she grinned smugly at him. He looked like he was about to say something or possibly do something before he turned away and stomped off.

Elizabeth stayed still, her hands balled into fists by her side, the one she had used to punch Topper had blood on it and she ignored the ache of pain that came from the fist, she glared at the boy from a distance until a burst of laughter from behind her made her jump. Spinning around she found JJ laughing.

Once JJ calmed himself down he looked at the girl with a smile. "You're different." He pointed out, "I like it."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and began to walk away towards a deserted area of the beach where she could be alone. She was halfway there when she heard someone following her, hands still balled in fists, she turned around, one fist raised, ready for a fight to find JJ standing there, his eyes wide as he raised his hands in defeat.

"Woah!" JJ called. "No need to bring out the big guns." He joked with an easy grin.

Elizabeth scowled, rolling her eyes. "What do you want Maybank?" She questioned, her fists relaxing as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

JJ glanced at her hand or more specifically the blood on her knuckles before looking at her face, their eyes connecting. "I just wanted to help you clean up that." He gestured to the blood on her knuckles.

Elizabeth looked at him skeptically before wincing when she moved her hand. Elizabeth then sighed in defeat. "Alright, but how are you gonna help? You don't even have anything to help." She pointed out.

JJ smirked as he put his hand in his pocket before coming out with a bag of ice and a bandage. Elizabeth didn't even want to know why he had those items with him.

JJ began to walk over to the deserted part of the beach that she had been heading to before calling out to her when he noticed she wasn't following. "You coming El?"

Elizabeth jumped before rushing to follow him.

꧁꧂

JJ bandages her knuckles first, he did it softly, making sure it wouldn't hurt the girl, when it did inevitably hurt he apologized softly, in a way that Elizabeth would have never expected to hear from the boy. He seemed so different now, Elizabeth wasn't sure what to think of it.

Elizabeth watched him carefully the entire time, but he didn't care. This seemed so easy for him to do. It was like he had done this before, Elizabeth noted.

Once he was done bandaging her knuckles, he handed her the bag of ice. "We didn't have any towels." He told her apologetically.

"It's fine." Elizabeth shrugged as she placed the bag of ice on her knuckles without a care.

JJ watched, biting his lip before he sighed and took the bag from her. "You're gonna hurt yourself more doing that, you're pushing too much." He told her, using his other hand he placed her hand on top of his and showed her how to do it before letting her do it herself again with a nod of acceptance.

"You're weird." Elizabeth noted softly, JJ gave her a confused look. "One minute you're a jerk, a player like always, and the next you're this guy that actually cares." JJ raised a brow, "Someone I wouldn't mind getting to know." She shrugged a blush coming to her cheeks.

JJ chuckled not commenting on the jerk part as he spoke, "Thanks, princess."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I hate that nickname." She admitted.

JJ raised a brow in question. "Oh, and why is that?"

Elizabeth shrugged.

Because it's what her dad used to call her when he actually cared, when she was a kid, too young to care about how often he went away, too young to understand why mommy suddenly disappeared and daddy told her she wasn't coming back. Too innocent.

She didn't say any of that, instead, she told the boy, "Because, I'm not a princess, I'm a queen."

JJ chuckled, knowing there was more behind it but not bringing it up. "Oh is that right?" He responded teasingly. "Alright then, Queen it is." He said when she nodded.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at his words as she held the ice to her knuckles. "So Queenie," JJ paused, seeing if the girl would object to the nickname before continuing when she stayed silent, merely raising a brow at the new nickname, "how's life as a kook?"

Elizabeth groaned and JJ chuckled, "That bad huh?" He asked with a smirk.

"I hate them all." She told him making him laugh. "I'm serious." She added swatting at him when he just continued to laugh.

In the end, Elizabeth laughed with him and they talked, they talked until the sun began to rise and they realized everyone else had already left, they talked until Elizabeth got cold and he gave her his jacket and they fell asleep there, on the beach talking tiredly.

Elizabeth was the first to fall asleep, and when she did, JJ was still talking, he had looked at her to get her reply when he noticed that she was sleeping.

He merely smiled and pulled the girl closer, noticing silently that this was the only girl he has ever stayed up talking to all night long.

Eventually, JJ fell asleep too, his arms wrapped around her and his jacket over her shoulders as she curled into his side as the odd pair of kook and pogue slept better than they had since they were innocent children, unaware of the horrors of the world.

꧁ 𝟸,𝟷𝟹𝟸 𝚆𝙾𝚁𝙳𝚂 ꧂

Hey weirdos! Here's the first chapter, I actually finished most of this when I wrote the prologue but I didn't have time to finish it until now so yeah.

So to explain why I won't be updating much, I have an update schedule that includes all 21 of my stories and has one day a week for editing which I use to prewrite or just write. The next chapter will take a while due to this schedule but the schedule works best for me and keeps everything just a little less crazy.

Now with that said the next time I'll be updating for sure is January 1st.

Anyways I hope you all are liking El's journey so far I have a lot planned for both El and JJ in the future and I can't wait to write more. If you did enjoy be sure to...

Vote,

Comment,

And...

Be a weirdo! Buh bye! ❤️❤️


End file.
